Beelzebub/Barbarella
Barbarella is an boss in part 2 of Paradox. She fights the party alongside Striga and Media. Recruitment Defeat them in battle, then after watching the cutscene, warp to Yamatai Village and speak to them to recruit them. Biography She and her sisters were trapped by Selene on her ship, which is now a Ghost Ship. With the barrier about to break, Selene sought out people to take down the Beelzebubs, and the party was able to defeat them in battle. However, they only appeared to be defeated, having warped away to Grangold to inflict terror upon the humans. However, when no one cared, they sought the country side, having chosen Yamatai Village as their target. Again, however, they found that the times had changed greatly since they've been locked away and when the party finds them, they force themselves into the party. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I would like to reproduce... Using your sperm..." "Come now, let's begin mating... You will give birth to many children..." "I shall use all of your semen. Aren't you happy...?" "That Monster Lord... I will never abandon this grudge." "Those pirates... We've finally escaped that box after much trouble, and they cannot confine us on the ship this time..." "We are ancient insect monsters, but...we are not the ancestors of this world's insect monsters. The common ancestor of today's insect monsters would be the original species, Pabilsag." "I can still fly through the sky. I'm not very fast, however..." "I've been trapped in this place, and have been starving from talking with my companions. If it's a little, I'll go along with your joke..." "I've been trapped on this ship, but I haven't had to worry about food. I'll leave what I ate to your imagination..." "I'm looking forward to the outside world... Soon, I shall leave..." "Drink this, and strive to produce children..." (+1 Boost Drink) "Please spend this money wisely..." (+ 2000G) "You might find this useful..." (+ 1 Insect Shell) "I want to eat some meat after all this time..." (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "Are you giving this to me...?" (+20 Affinity) *No - "So cold..." "I want some money from this era..." (Give 1200G) *Yes - "Are you giving this to me...?" (+25 Affinity) *No - "So cold..." *Not enough money - "...You don't have any, how disappointing." "You have a hamburger steak... I really want to eat it." (Give 1 Hamburger Steak) *Yes - "Are you giving this to me...?" (+30 Affinity) *No - "So cold..." "Who among us three do you like the most...? You can answer with the color of our hair." *Purple - "Fufu, good boy... I'll let you give birth to lots of children." (+10 Affinity) *Red - "Hmph, you don't have good taste..." (-5 Affinity) *Green - "Hmph, you don't have good taste..." (-5 Affinity) "Where do you want me to lay my eggs...?" *I don't want them anywhere! - "Fufu, it's futile to resist... I'll lay plenty of eggs in your body." *Anus - "Fufu, be grateful... I can lay plenty of eggs in the place you want them." (+10 Affinity) *Urethra - "Ahaha, you like that place...? In that case, I'll service you there..." (+10 Affinity) *In my brain - "It would splatter, I don't like that..." (-5 Affinity) "I'm aware that flies are hated insects... By the way, what insect do you hate?" *Flies - "It is regrettable that you must make children with flies..." *Bees = "It's painful when they sting you... But I think that's a bit different from a hatred of insects." (+10 Affinity) *Cockroaches - "Even after hundreds of years, the most hated Queen is the cockroach... I feel relieved, in a way..." (+10 Affinity) *None of them - "It's rare for someone to not hate insects... You're interesting." (+10 Affinity) "I wonder what kind of enjoyment awaits outside world...?" *The Colosseum - "Humans still don't get tired of fighting. It's barbaric..." (-5 Affinity) *Casinos - "Casino! It sounds very fun, I'd like to go..." (+5 Affinity) *Battle fucking - "I don't need to go outside then. We'll play with you here..." *Nothing - "There's nothing enjoyable...? What a boring world..." (-5 Affinity) "I've never forgotten my grudge against the Monster Lord for even a moment... By the way, is there someone that you hold a grudge against?" *No one - "Hmph... you're not a fun human." (-5 Affinity) *Ilias - "A grudge against the Goddess Ilias...? You're an interesting human, rebelling against a god..." (+10 Affinity) *Sonya - "I don't know who that is, but it sounds interesting. In that case, you should avenge yourself..." (+10 Affinity) *You - "You have a grudge against me...? I had no idea, are you mistaking me for someone else?" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Barbarella: "I'm still settling down on a ship..." With Bii: Bii: "BIG...FLY?!" Barbarella: "This insolent bee thinks she's important. I am the queen of the flies, Beelzebub." Bii: "DO YOU HAVE SWEET THINGS...?" Barbarella: "This bee isn't perturbed... I don't have anything sweet with me." With Striga: Barbarella: "Striga... To be honest, I've grown tired of talking with you." Striga: "Yes, I agree... I've been on that ship with you the whole time." Barbarella: "Frankly, I'm also tired of seeing your face..." Striga: "We're like a couple that've grown bored of one another..." With Media: Barbarella: "Media... You're good at going your own pace." Media: "Isn't this era fun...? These dangos are delicious..." Barbarella: "Is your head filled with nothing but dangos?!" Media: "Yep." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Barbarella: "I'm getting hungry..." Barbarella is eating some food she stole... happens 2nd Action: Barbarella: "Come to think of it, there was some milk I was about to drink before I was sealed......Eww, what is this stench...?!" Barbarella releases poisonous gas on their allies! takes poison damage 3rd Action: Barbarella: "Hey, do your best." Barbarella is cheering for everyone! ...But nobody heard her. happens 4th Action: Barbarella: "Be blown away..." uses Vibration Wave 5th Action: Barbarella: "I'll give you this..." Barbarella presents a gift! Egg) [[Category:Monsters] Category:Insects Category:Royalty Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2